Piala untuk Hiruma
by icha22madhen
Summary: Chap 3 apdet... Apa yang terjadi setelah Akaba memukul Hiruma? Bagaimana dengan Mamori? Warn:Gaje bin Ajip. RnR Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Piala untuk Hiruma Chapter 1: New Student**

Ne fanfic pertamaku, jadi maaf kalo gak bagus, gaje, bikin eneg, dan gak enak. Sudah saya peringatkan, tapi mohon dibaca terus di ripyuw…. Thanx buat temen sekampusku miss kotoboki ran(hahaha… nama yang lucu) yang udah ngasih ide fanfic ne…. jadi bisa aku bikinin…. Sorry, kalo aku ubah-ubah dikit y…….

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 punya riichiro inagaki dan yusuke murata, jadi gak mungkin punya aku

Rated: T, pengen bikin rated M pi gak berani,hehehe)

Genre: romance/hurt (maybe)

Pairing: Hiruma Yoichi dan Anezaki Mamori (yang gak suka pairing ini, maaf, saya sangat suka makanya saya bikin)

Silahkan baca…. Ripyuw juga…. Untuk karier saya (lebay mode:on)

Anezaki Mamori merupakan juara umum di SMA deimon. Tidak ada satu siswa atau siswi di SMA Deimon yang mampu menandingi kecerdasan siswi berambut coklat tersebut. Walaupun dia hampir menyelesaikan sekolahnya di SMA tersebut.

Pada suatu hari sekolah Mamori kedatangan seorang murid baru. Dan anak itupun masuk kekelas Mamori. Dia berjalan sambil menenteng rifle ditangannya.'apa-apaan anak itu, membawa senjata kedalam kelas' batin Mamori. Diapun mengenalkan dirinya.

"Nama saya… Hiruma Yoichi" katanya lantang sambil meniupkan permen karetnya.

"Dudukla h dibangku itu." Nociko-sensei (temenku yang kasih tahu, ngasal tu anak)menunjuk bangku disebelah Mamori. Mamori melengos 'anak itu duduk disebelahku?'batinnya merutuk.

Hirumapun berjalan dengan santai menuju bangku tersebut, dia menyeringai, menambah aura setan (ditabok hiruma) pada wajahnya. Menperjelas semua giginya, tepatnya semua gigi taringnya. Semakin dekat, Mamori dapat melihat dengan jelas telinga runcing milik lelaki dengan rambut pirang tersebut. Sepasang black piercing menancap kuat di sepasang telinga hiruma. Belum lagi tangan hiruma yang memegang rifle. Seketika suasana disekitarnya menjadi ber-aura kelam, sangat kelam.

Hiruma duduk di bangku tersebut. Seketita Mamori menatap hiruma dengan tatapan tak percaya, sambil menganga( *plak! Author bodoh. Aku tidak pernah menganga*maaf mamori, tuntutan scenario). Dan hiruma berucap

" apa yang kau lihat cewek sialan" tanyanya kasar.

Hal ini semakin membuat mamori tak percaya,dia diam saja,sok cuek. 'Anak baru yang seenaknya' pikirnya 'bagaimana dia bisa diterima oleh kepala sekolah,dibilang manusia, dia lebih mirip setan'(auww…ditimpuk hiruma). Tak satupun dari mereka berdua berusaha mencairkan kebekuan.

Dan kemudian Hiruma sibuk dengan laptop putihnya. 'sepertinya dia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran' mamori membatin.

"hey…tidakkah seharusnya kamu memperhatikan pelajaran. Ini bahasa Inggris lho. Tidak mudah." Mamori menasehati.

"kekeke….bukan urusanmu cewek sialan"

"hey, aku punya nama. Dan namaku Anezaki Mamori bukan cewek sialan. Jadi berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu"

"terserah padamu cewek sialan"

"apa?huh…"mamori menyerah

"kekeke…." Seringai hiruma kembali tepampang.

Setelah beberapa waktu,pelajaran akan berakhir jadi nociko-sensei mengingatkan.

"ingat ya… anak-anak minggu depan kita ulangan. Dan seperti biasa kalian harus membuat esei. Siapa yang mendapa nilai tebaik. Akan mewakili sekolah kita di olimpiade bahasa inggris"."jadi persiapkan diri kalian" lanjutnya.

Mamori tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan sensei favoritnya itu. Kali ini pasti dia akan dikirim lagi untuk mewakili SMA Deimon, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Sahabat Mamori mendekatinya, seraya berkata

"kau pasti akan ikut olimpiade itu lagi mamori"(g tau siapa namanya)

"ya… kamu kan yang terbaik mamori" (sama-juga g tau siapa namanya, maaf kn ketidaktahuan saya, saya hanya manusia. Tidak seperti hiruma *author sialan*dimusnahkan hiruma*)

"jangan begitu… tapi terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha untuk mewakili sekolah lagi. Aku pasti bisa"

Mendengar percakapan itu hiruma terkekeh

"kekeke….kau yakin cewek sialan?"

"tentu saja, belum ada yang bisa menandingiku hingga saat ini. Kau tahu itu."

"tapi itu kan sebelum kedatangan ku cewek sialan. Kekeke…. "

"kehadiran mu tidak akan mengubah apapun disini,TIDAK AKAN"bentak mamori.

"aku bisa mengalahkan mu cewek sialan. Disemua mata pelajaran, aku bisa mengalahkan mu. Bahkan saat aku tertidurpun aku bisa mengalahkanmu cewek sialan. jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu. Orang yang akan merubah nasib mu telah datang…kekeke…."

Mamori menatap hiruma semakin tidak percaya' bagaimana mungkin orang(baca:setan) ini bisa mengalahkannya. Itu tidak mungkin. Dia pun meninggalkan kelas.

"apa yang kalian lihat anak-anak sialan?"bentak Hiruma pada yang menatapnya tidak percaya karena membuat Mamori marah. Hiruma menutup laptopnya, menenteng benda putik itu seraya meneluarka permen karet mint favoritnya dan beranjak keluar. Dia tidak akan masuk untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

Mamori menatapi bangku disebelahnya, kosong, hingga akhir sekolah hari ini. dia semakin yakin tidak mungkin Hiruma mengalahkannya. Jangankan belajar, masuk saja tidak. Jam sekolah telah berakhir, mamori bersiap-siap untuk pulang ketika Hiruma memasuki kelas.

"kamu akan masuk dikelas malam ya Hiruma?"sindirannya,mamori, mengudara.

"diam kau cewek sialan. kalau iya, kenapa memangnya? Kau ingin menemaniku?"balas Hiruma sambil menggenggam tangan mamori.

"lepaskan tanganmu Hiruma. Ehhh…."

"kekeke… sudah pulang sana…." mamori berlari meninggalkan kelas."Mamori" gumam Hiruma. Senyuman tipis terangkat di sudut bibir Hiruma.

Segini dulu ya….

Chapter 1….

Capek ne…

gak puny aide…

Mohon diripyuw…..

aku butuh….

supaya lebih semangat….hehehe….

Sorry kalo kependekan,mandeg….

Sekali lage….

Tolong di ripyuw

Ripyuw….


	2. Chapter 2

**Piala untuk Hiruma Chapter 2: Hell? Heaven?**

Maf telat update….

Sblumnya thx bwt Fitria –AlyssCrimsonCamelia, Cool Zero 1613, RisaLoveHiru yang udah mau ripyuw fic Sarannya aq coba di chap ini….

Moga memuaskan….

fic ini akan aq usahain selesai secepatnya….

Maklum kemaren2 persiapen ujian, sekarang udh ga ujian,,,

jadi aq bkal focus di ffn….

Maf klo critany ngawur,,,

maklum pemula….

Warning:ooc mgkin,typo, g bgus, g sru….hikz….(pundung)….ripyuw

Bnyak bacot ne,,lgsg aja… fic gaje dimulai….

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 punya riichiro inagaki dan yusuke murata, jadi gak mungkin punya aq

Rated: T

Genre: romance/hurt (maybe)

Pairing: Hiruma Yoichi dan Anezaki Mamori

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat hati. Entah mengapa firasatnya menguasai, bahwa sesuatu yang tidak nikmat akan mengunjunginya hari ini. Gadis itu menuju sekolahnya dengan tidak semangat, sangat bukan dirinya. Dia merasakan aura setan sedang mengancamnya….

Sedangkan ditempat lain, SMU Deimon, seorang setan (?) mengukir seringai indah dilengkung bibir tipisnya sambil mengamati sekelilingnya.

Ternyata untuk ini firasat buruk mamori tadi mencuat dan sepertinya ini baru awalnya saja. Gadis berambut coklat itu mendapati sang setan tertidur di atas bangkunya, tepatnya bangku mamori, dengan kaki saling menyilang di atas meja. Malaikat itu berpikir apakah setan (baca:hiruma) menginap di ruang ini,kelas ini. Untaian langkah Mamori mendekat, semakin mendekati tubuh hiruma. Tangan mamori dengan enggan menggapai bahu Hiruma. Tangan yang lentik itu dengan lembut menggoyang tubuh Hiruma.

"Hey… Hiruma…bangun…,kalau ingin tidur jangan disini" Mamori mulai berteriak. Hiruma menangkap pergelaangan tangan mamori yang menyentuhnya.

"Apa-apaan kau cewek sialan. Aku berusaha untuk bersantai dan kau mengacaukan menit-menit indah tersebut."

"Bersantai? Jelas-jelas kamu memejamkan mata. Itu artinya kamu tidur"

"Heh… Memangnya bersantai harus membelalakan mata, cewek sialan"

"Eh…. Kamu ini,berhenti memanggilku seperti itu"

"Siapa kau? Berani melarangku cewek sialan. Kekeke"

Hiruma menantang Mamori dengan menatap mata Mamori langsung. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi sekarang,bahkan Mamori dapat merasakan napas Hiruma yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Mamori menelan ludah. Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya, memandang kearah lain, tungkainya bergerak mundur. Hiruma merebahkan badannya kebangku miliknya.

Dia menyatukan kesepuluh jari runcingnya dibelakang kepalanya,menatap lurus ruang kelas yang belum terlalu ramai, hanya ada dirinya, mamori dan beberapa siswa lain yang baru saja tiba. Pemuda itu mengambil napas panjang dan memejamkan mata saat itu juga.

"Kamu,,, ka…. Eh…. Sudahlah."mamori mengalah. Hiruma membuka sebelah matanya.

"Kekeke…. Bagus, seperti itu cewek sialan. Kekeke"

Aneh memang, biasanya Mamori tidak akan mengalah pada siapapun. Namun, kali ini Mamori mengalah untuk pemuda yang menikmati mimpi disebelahnya ini. Sepanjang pelajaran yang berlangsung selama 135 menit, Hiruma tak bergeming, tetap tidur. Mamori terkejut, sensei yang mengajar tidak melarang Hiruma untuk tidur. Dia membiarkan Hiruma menikmati bunga tidurnya. Sampai bel istirahat berbunyi dan Hiruma membuka matanya lalu berucap pada sensei yang mengajar.

"Bukan kah waktumu telah habis sensei sialan. Tidak bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Kekeke."

"Ba-baiklah" sensei itupun membereskan barangnya dan meninggalkan kelas. Mamori cengo.

"Kamu? Mengusir Kakashi(maf, ga kepikiran yg laen. Masashi,pinjm bentar kakashinya) Sensei?"

"Memang kenapa? Aku bosan mendengarkannya mengoceh mengenai arus listrik cewek sialan. Sekarang waktuku untuk memanjakan senjata-senjataku." ucap Hiruma sambil mengacungkan senjata kesayangannya. Mamori meninggalkan kelas dengan tak sabar.

Diwaktu yang sama saat Mamori meninggalkannya, Hiruma diruang kelas, sendirian.

"Kau meninggalkanku…. Lagi…." Seonggok setan menahan air muka sedihnya. Matanya menerawang pada kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback**

"kamu berjanjikan?"tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat pada anak lelaki berambut hitam disebelahnya.

"tentu saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apalagi melupakanmu. Aku akan tetap tinggal di tempat kota ini."

"syukurlah,,, itu membuatku lega"

**End of flashback**

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apalagi melupakanmu. Aku akan tetap tinggal di tempat kota ini." Hiruma mengulang ucapan anak laki-laki dari massa lalunya itu."Tapi kau yang meninggalkanku dan kau yangmelupakanku. Kau juga yang pergi dari kota ini, cewek sialan, Mamori. Dan setelah pencarian panjang, aku menemukan kau kembali ke kota ini"

Saat waktu makan siang tiba.

Semua siswa-siswi bekumpul untuk makan siang bersama, termasuk Hiruma dan Mamori. Semua siswa duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa.

"Kekeke…. Apa-apain itu yang kau bawa cewek sialan?"

"DIAM. Ini kue sus kariya. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Kau tidak boleh menghinanya" mamori mencoba ber-kau ria dengan Hiruma.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu menggembung ya cewek sialan? Kekeke…."

"Apa? Baka…" kali ini mamori tidak tahan, dia berdiri dan menghantam meja dihadapannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. BRAKK!begitu bunyinya(mungkin)

"Kekeke…." Hiruma menyeringai, menatap Mamori. "Heh… Kue itu….Kekasihmu ya? Kekeke"

Siapapun diruangan itu tahu, jangan pernah berkomentar yang tidak-tidak soal kue sus kariya kesayangan mamori. Tapi Hirumakan anak baru,bagaimana dia tahu hal seluruh kelas. Tangan mamori mengepal,dia menunjuk hiruma dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di atas hidung mancung hiruma.

"Kau? Beraninya kau?"

"Kau tidak usah berlebihan cewek sialan. Itu hanya kue." Hiruma berdiri, mengambil tasnya, menyandang benda mirip karung berwarna hitam itu. Dia menoleh pada mamori, menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mamori. Semakin mendekat.

"apa yang a-"ucapan Mamori terhenti saat bibir lembut Hiruma menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Lembut sekali, dan hangat. Tangannya memegang kepala Mamori pelan. Setelah beberapa detik, Hiruma melepaskan ciuman hangatnya. Menyeringai dan menatap mamori yang mematung. Akhirnya, apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini, saat bertemu Mamori, terlaksana saat ini. Lalu ia beranjak meninggalkan kelas itu. Padahal mata pelajaran belum berakhir, malah belum mulai setelah istirahat kedua.

Mamori cengo, dia tidak menyangka hiruma akan menciumnya, dihadapan seluruh penghuni kelas. Menciumnya. MENCIUM. Ciuman pertamanya yang dijaga untuk teman massa kecilnya. Hiruma merebutnya.

Chapter 2…..

Selesai.

Maf kalau tidak memuaskan,aq berusaha.

Maaf kalau usaha aq tidak berhasil

Jadinya makin gaje gini

Maf

Tolong ripyuw

Tulong y…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata. **

**Kalo punya diriku pasti ceritanya tentang Yoichi bukan Sena.**

**Rated: T, cari aman.**

**Genre: romance/hurt, masih ga yakin**

**Pairing: Hiruma Yoichi dan Anezaki Mamori**

**Warning : OOC, typo, kata-kata kasar Hiruma, yang ga biasa harus hati-hati. **

**Gaje bin Ajip kyak biasa**

**Thanks bwt yang dah ripyuw sebelumnya... blaz ripyuw dlu...**

**Fii aka Ficchan : Thx. semoga chap ini ga parah kyak yang kmeren deh. tanda baca, kapital dll. saya cba apdetnya... maf klo telat n ga mmuaskan**

**Vhy Otome : Thx. lam kenal jga... maga yang ini udah panjang. ga bsa lebih lagi soalnya. emang ne otak terbatas seh... kekeke**

**RiikuAyaKaitani : Thx... padahal fic gaje gini... kayak yang bikin... ne apdetnya...**

**Riichan LuvHiru : Thx, ne apdetnya**

**Aleunaf Acsis : Thx... ne apdetnya  
**

**Don't Like, Don't Read…. Just Ripyuw…. Wajib Lho! *dilempar kelaut ama readers***

Piala untuk Hiruma Chapter 3 : Hangat

'Apa yang telah terjadi? Apakah semua ini benar? Hiruma menciumku. Di benar-benar menciumku. Si rambut pirang anak baru itu. Dan itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia bukan pacarku. Jangankan pacar, temanku saja bukan. Kenapa dia melakukan itu' Batin Mamori sambil memegang bibir bawahnya.

o0o0o

Di pagi yang damai, kakinya tergesa-gesa menapaki lantai marmer itu. Tangannya terkepal. Gigi putihnya saling gemeratuk. Sorot matanya memancarkan kemarahan. Orang-orang disekitarnya, perlahan menyingkir, memberinya ruang untuk lewat, tak ada yang berniat menghentikan langkah kaki pemuda berambut merah itu.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kelas. Matanya menyalak menyapu seisi kelas. Pemuda itu memasuki kelas tersebut dengan wajah merah akibat marah. Matanya semakin berapi-api saat mendapati sosok Hiruma berada di tempat duduknya. Jari-jarinya mengepal dalam telapak tangannya. Pemuda itu mendekati Hiruma dan melayangkan tinju kanannya kearah Setan(?) pirang itu. Hiruma yang tidak menyadari keberadaan siswa itu terkena pukulan telak tersebut. Pemuda pirang itu memegangi sudut bibirnya. 'darah' batinnya. Hiruma menatap sosok yang memukulnya.

"kekeke…. Bocah sialan…. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hiruma bersiap membalas anak itu, dia berdiri dari bangkunya. Namun dia kalah cepat. Pemuda berambut merah itu melayangkan kembali tinjunya, kali ini mengarah ke perut Hiruma. Akh! Hiruma menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya. Sepertinya pukulan itu sangat keras. Tangan Hiruma memegangi perutnya. Tangan pemuda berambut merah mengepal lagi. Meninju perut Hiruma untuk kedua kalinya. Hiruma terkena lagi, dia semakin menunduk menahan rasa sakit pada perutnya. Tidak hanya itu. (Setan kalah?). Pemuda tadi bersiap menendang Hiruma, tetapi terhenti.

" Akaba…." Mamori berteriak. "Hentikan itu" Akaba terkejut menyadari Mamori telah tiba di kelasnya. Mamori mendekati Hiruma dan Akaba, lalu…. Plakk! Tamparan dari Mamori mendarat di pipi Akaba. Pipinya memerah, ada sedikit rasa perih disana. "Kau…. Keluar sekarang juga." Perintah Mamori.

"Tapi, Mamori…." Akaba mencoba membela diri, namun kalimatnya tidak selesai. Mamori marah padanya dan itu akibat kelakuannya. Akaba beranjak meninggalkan kelas itu dengan kecewa. Dia melirik Mamori yang membuang muka, lalu meninggalkan kelas. Saat meninggalkan kelas Mamori, dari sudut matanya, Akaba bisa melihat seringai kemenangan di bibir Hiruma. 'Jadi dia sengaja' pikir Akaba. 'membuat Mamori marah padaku. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu pirang' tambahnya, tentu saja dalam hati.

Akh! Darah keluar dari sudut bibir Hiruma. Mamori mendekatinya. Dia duduk di bangku miliknya. "Gomen" Mamori berkata.

"untuk apa cewe sialan?" Hiruma bertanya. Mamori mendengus kesal. 'masih saja memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Menyebalkan' batinnya.

"Untuk pukulan yang kau terima dari Akaba."

"…."Tak ada jawaban.

"Akaba itu…. Pacarku."

"oh…."Hiruma ber-oh ria….

"Sepertinya dia mendengar peristiwa kemarin pagi ini. Karena itu dia mencari dan menghajarmu." Mamori menjelaskan. *padahal emang setan pirang yang cari masalah - Hiruma ngacungin AK47*

"…." Lagi-lagi Hiruma tak menanggapi.

"Jadi, maaf. Karena aku, dia melukaimu." Hiruma menatap Mamori yang tertunduk menatap lantai. Brukk! Hiruma kehilangan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya ambruk. Kepalanya jatuh tepat diatas paha Mamori. Pipi Mamori memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hiruma. Cepat bangkit" Mamori belum menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hiruma tidak mau bangkit. Tentu saja karena dia kehilangan kesadarannya. 'apa-apaan dia ini' Mamori mencoba menggoyang Hiruma. Mamori baru sadar Hiruma telah pingsan saat dia melihat mata Hiruma yang tidak terbuka a.k.a tertutup. Mamori panik.

Mamori menggeser Hiruma lalu meminta tolong pada beberapa siswa yang berada di sana. Sejak kedatangan Akaba, mereka tidak berani mendekati Hiruma. " Tolong" Mamori meminta tolong."Bawa Hiruma ke ruang UKS. Dia pingsan." Beberapa siswa berdiri dan mendekati tubuh Hiruma. Memapahnya bersama-sama dan menuju ruang UKS. Mamori mengikuti dari belakang dengan panik.

o0o0o

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Mamori sangat cemas. Pemuda yang biasa duduk disebelahnya sekarang sedang terbaring di ruang UKS. Mamori ingin segera melihatnya lagi saat istirat nanti. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Hiruma pingsan akibat perkelahiannya dengan Akaba dan Akaba berkelahi dengan Hiruma akibat dirinya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Setelah Sensei yang mengajar tadi meninggalkan kelas, Mamori bergegas menuju ruang UKS. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya. Sesampainya di depan ruang UKS, Mamori berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya.

Mamori memutar knop pintu itu. Pintu terbuka, membuat suatu celah. Mamori melebarkan celah tersebut, membuka pintu dengan tangannya. Betapa terkejutnya Mamori. Hiruma tidak berada disana. 'kemana dia?' Pikir Mamori.

Mamori masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Ternyata benar Hiruma tidak ada disana. Mamori mencoba mencari Hiruma disisi UKS yang lain. Namun tetap tak menemukan Hiruma. 'Kemana Hiruma…. Jaket yang dipakainya tadi pagi masih ada disini. Tapi sosoknya tidak ada' Batinnya.

Perlahan pintu UKS terbuka lagi. Mamori tidak menyadarinya. Sepasang kaki mendekatinya. Sampai sepasang tangan kekar mendekap bahunya. Mamori terkejut. "Kau mencariku cewe sialan?" Hiruma setengah berbisik ditelinga Mamori. Gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan napas hiruma di sekitar wajah dan telinganya. Sejenak wajah mamori memerah.

Mamori mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun Hiruma malah mempererat dekapannya. "Biarlah tetap seperti ini, Mamori." Ekspresi terkejut tampak dari wajah Mamori, namun perlahan ekspresi tersebut melembut. "Aku ingin tetap seperti ini sekarang."tambah Hiruma. Mamori membiarkan momen ini. Membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kehangatan ini. Larut dalam kehangatan tubuh Hiruma.

Cerita berlanjut!

**Selesai juga chap ini.**

**Gomen…. Kalo ga sesuai dg yang kalian mau**

**Diriku bakal terus berusaha yang terbaik**

**Jadi tolong**

**Ripyuw y**


End file.
